


First Sight

by StainlessSteelShipping (kistytac)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, MeetCute, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kistytac/pseuds/StainlessSteelShipping
Summary: Prompt: First Date. Molayne is scheduled to meet with the kahuna, and when he finds out why, he tries to do literally everything that is in his power to help the mysterious girl who, according to Nanu, apparently needs his help.





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, I've been writing a bunch of self-indulgent nonsense about Molayne and my self-insert for the past few months so.... I decided why not share it?? I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> (That said, if ur here to hateread, consider spending ur time doing something more relaxing and productive, like, say, gardening, or starting a revolution among the proletariat. My point is I don't have the time or energy 2 deal with such nonsense so save urself the effort and do something u'd actually enjoy instead pls and thank u)

“Thanks for that, Mo!” A scientist at the observatory exclaimed as Molayne pushed the chair he was sitting in away from the computer he’d just been working at, fixing a system malfunction that his coworker had been unable to solve himself. Molayne checked his watch as he stood up, and was a little alarmed to see how late in the afternoon it already was.

“It’s no problem,” he reassured his coworker with a smile, “But that did take me longer than I expected it to… I’m gonna be late meeting with the Kahuna…”

He laughed off his coworker’s apologies, reassuring him that it was all fine. He still hurried away, however, running a hand through his messy hair as he mumbled the rest of his day’s schedule to himself under his breath.

Molayne had always been a hard worker, and he had always attributed his success in life to that. No matter how much Kukui insisted it was because of his latent talent, or even Guzma’s distant accusations of it being simply pure luck, Molayne knew that the only reason he had achieved so much was due only to his own diligence and hard work. It was something that he knew even the Kahuna of Ula’Ula Island admired about him, and Molayne was sure that Nanu must have had some kind of job that he could only entrust to him. After all, he sure sounded insistent about seeing him, specifically, as soon as possible when they had spoken the previous evening.

Molayne spotted Nanu from across the reception area almost immediately upon arriving, but his gaze was quickly drawn to the young woman who was standing beside him.

The top half of her brunette hair was pulled out of her face and held in place by a pencil, leaving the rest to cascade around her shoulders and down her back in waves. A sweet smile illuminated her face as she stood silently next to Nanu, rocking on her heels as he spoke to one of the other scientists who had come to greet him. As Molayne continued staring, he couldn’t help but also notice how leggy and curvaceous she was, her thin waist accentuated by a belt around the middle of her white sundress. Her arms were crossed in front of her, pushing her breasts up just enough to give a teasing glimpse of cleavage that Molayne had a hard time tearing his eyes away from for a moment. When he did manage, however, he looked back to her face to see her staring right at him, and he jumped slightly. She smiled at him, but he didn’t see it.

Embarrassed, he had looked away from her for a moment, and ran his hand through his hair again before straightening his posture and turning his focus back to her. She had turned away from him again, and Molayne adjusted his bolo tie slightly before striding over.

“E-excuse me,” He said, and felt his heart skip a beat when she looked back up at him, “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you here before. Welcome to Hokulani Observatory! M-my name is Molayne, and-”

“Oh, there you are Molayne.” A flat voice cut Molayne off from his rambling introduction, and his attention was torn away from the beautiful young woman to Nanu, who was smirking at him as he crossed his own arms.

“K-Kahuna Nanu!” Molayne jumped again, suddenly remember the whole reason he was here to begin with. At the address, Nanu’s smirk vanished, and he dropped his arms.

“I’ve got some serious business to discuss with you. Do you have somewhere we can talk in private?” His tone was as flat and grim as ever, but Molayne still couldn’t help but glance over at the woman next to him again. She was looking up at Molayne with wide, expectant eyes, and could feel his heart skip a beat.

“O-of course,” he said, a little sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair again. As he turned and led the way to his office, however, he noticed that she was following with them. He glanced back over at her and then heard Nanu chuckle a little.

“Don’t worry, this has to do with her,” the Kahuna reassured him, and Molayne could feel his pulse increase slightly.

“A-Ah… I see,” Molayne stuttered out, then, after a moment of silence, “I, um, still didn’t catch y-your name, though, miss.”

“Oh! It’s Celina!” She answered, and Molayne found himself needing to turn back around as his face began to burn in a blush. Not only was she stunning to look at, but her name was equally as beautiful as she was.

“Celina…” he said the name out loud to himself, softly, but loud enough that Nanu glanced over at him with a bit of a smirk. The name rolled off his tongue nicely, and Molayne knew instantly it was one he could get used to saying. “That’s a very pretty name. It suits you. Did you know that it means The Heavens?”

“Y-yeah, um. Thank you,” She answered with a bit of a stutter, and Molayne turned to see her staring down at her feet, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. And, if Molayne wasn’t mistaken, she was blushing as well. He could feel his heart lurch at the sight, and if Nanu hadn’t loudly cleared his throat, turning attention back to him, Molayne probably wouldn’t have been able to look away.

“So,” The Kahuna started, as Molayne came to a halt in front of his office, opening the door so they could talk privately, “I’m gonna need you to tell me everything you guys have found out about the ultra wormholes here.”

“The ultra wormholes?” Molayne asked quizzically, closing the door behind them once they were all inside, “Isn’t that more Professor Burnet’s specialty?”

“Yes, but she doesn’t have much of an idea about what happened in this case either.” Nanu crossed his arms as he sat down on the couch pushed against the wall opposite from Molayne’s computer. Molayne pulled up his computer chair so he could face them, as Celina perched herself on the other end of the couch from Nanu.

“What’s the case?” Molayne asked, his eyes sliding over to the young woman for a moment before looking back at Nanu in time to see him gesturing right back to her.

“Found her unconscious on the beach about a week ago, when I was checking out a report of a wormhole popping up out there. Took her in, and well,” Nanu looked over to Celina, “You wanna explain it to him?”

She stuck her tongue out playfully at the older man.

“You just still won’t believe me,” She accused before turning to face Molayne. He noticed her gaze drop, and she began to fiddle with her hair again. It seemed she didn’t know if he would believe her either.

“I’m… not really sure how it happened,” she began, keeping her eyes trained on her lap, “I was at home, just going about my normal day when I heard this weird, high pitched buzzing… And then I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was cold and wet and on a beach and Nanu here was asking me if I was okay.”

“I-I see,” Molayne said, knitting his brows together as he glanced over at Nanu for a second, “Well… W-where um… Where is your home?”

He looked her up and down, trying to guess where she might be from. Maybe Unova? Or perhaps Kalos? She was certainly pretty enough…

“Ah, see, that’s the tricky part…” Celina said, and Molayne noticed her crossing her arms, gently hugging herself as she continued, “I’m… not really from this world…”

She peeked up at Molayne shyly, finding his expression more confused than anything. With a suppressed sigh, she went on.

“You see… W-where I’m from, this world… Pokémon in general, well, they’re just… stories. Or, rather, maybe one big story but…” she was digging her nails into her arms now, and Nanu reached over to gently put a hand on hers.

“Hey…” He said softly, keeping his hand in place until she began to relax a little. She was silent for a moment before taking a slow, deep breath and speaking again.

“I-I guess, my point is… I come from a completely different reality from this one, and I have no idea how I got here or if I’ll ever be able to get home.” She finished her explanation quickly, and settled back into the couch once she was done. She seemed almost afraid to look at the men, as if she was afraid of seeing doubt on either of their faces.

Without really thinking, Molayne reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the unexpected contact, and Molayne almost withdrew his hand once he’d realized what he’d done. But then she met his eyes again and Molayne felt his heart skip another beat. He smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder slightly in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“I believe you,” He said, first and foremost, and could physically feel her relax immediately, “And I promise you I’ll do whatever I can to help you. Okay?”

She smiled back at him, and Molayne melted at the sight.

“Thank you,” She said, and reached up place her own hand gently over Molayne’s. At first, he thought she was going to move it away, but to his surprise, she wrapped her fingers around his hand instead. Molayne could feel his heart begin to pound.

“Anyway,” Nanu said suddenly, drawing attention back to himself, “I wanted to know if you guys had any plans on sending anything into one of these wormholes. Weird pokémon coming through are one thing, but random people are a whole other story. And if she’s ever gonna have a chance at getting home again, we need to figure out a way to not only guarantee she’s gonna go back to where she came from, but get there safely.”

Molayne sat back in his chair, sighing softly as he crossed his arms, trying to think.

“Well, we’ve mostly been leaving the research of them up to The Dimensional Lab and Aether but…” He looked back to Celina, who was staring at her lap again. Molayne cleared his throat before continuing, leaning forward again and taking her hands in both of his.

“I’ll see what I can do. Maybe our scientists can team up with theirs, and we’ll figure this out as quickly as possible, okay?” He squeezed her hands gently, and she smiled at him again, though it seemed hollower than before. Was she doubting him now?

“Well, I guess that answers what we came here for,” Nanu announced, getting to his feet. Celina did as well and Molayne let her hands slip from his, leaving them feeling strangely empty. When she began to follow the Kahuna to the door however, he turned around to face her.

“You know,” he began, scratching lazily at the back of his neck as he spoke, “I have a couple of stops I need to make before heading back to the station. You can take the rest of the day off if you want. Maybe Mo here can show you around some.”

He grinned over at the other man, whose eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Celina turned around to look at Molayne, then looked back to Nanu.

“I-I mean, if you’re sure. And if it’s okay with Molayne…”

“O-of course it’s fine with me!” Molayne almost interrupted her in his haste to agree, his voice even cracking slightly as he spoke. She smiled at him again and Nanu chuckled to himself behind her.

“All right then. You kids have fun, and I’ll see you back at home later Celina.” He turned around, and, with a wave, walked out the door, closing it behind him. Molayne was immediately aware that the two of them were now alone in his office, behind a closed door, and before he could stop himself, he was gazing at her body again.

“Um…” She said, breaking the silence as she nervously rubbed at her arm, “I-I don’t really want to interrupt you if you were in the middle of work o-or something…”

“Oh, it’s fine!” Molayne reassured her with a bright smile, “I’m kind of my own boss, so I can just readjust my hours a bit. It’s really okay!”

It wasn’t entirely okay, considering how full his schedule still was before he could call it a day, and anything he put off he’d have to make up in overtime and he was already in trouble with payroll for taking on as many hours as he had so far this month…

“O-oh… Okay then!” She grinned at him now, and Molayne’s heart leapt into his throat. She was the kind of girl that he had fantasized about dating ever since he’d first started noticing the opposite gender in that sort of way, but in real life rarely ever wanted anything to do with him. He wasn’t strong like Kukui, or charismatic like Guzma. He was lanky and nerdy and awkward, and had way more rejections than relationships under his belt.

But maybe, just maybe, this time he had something to offer. This young woman needed his help, not just getting home, but even navigating the region, it seemed. An idea dawned on Molayne.

“Have you ever had a Malasada?”

 

“Aaaand… here we are!” Molayne said, setting the large, fried pastry between them. Celina’s eyes went wide as she looked at it. It was bigger than she had expected it to be, and as Molayne handed her a plastic fork and took the seat opposite her, all she could do was stare at it.

“I-It’s _huge_!” She said with a purely awed expression on her face, using her fork to poke at it lightly, “You guys really eat these all the time?”

“Well, this is biggest portion they make. People usually share these ones with their pokémon,” Molayne pointed out, gesturing around the inside of the shop. There were several other customers eating happily with their pokémon at the tables, and Celina watched them for a few moments before turning back to the Malasada and digging her fork into it.

“It’s really strange,” She said, almost more to herself than Molayne, “Something like that would be totally out of line where I’m from.”

“What do you mean?” Molayne asked, looking up from his own bite just as she popped hers into her mouth.

“Oh my god!” Celina exclaimed, her hand flying to modestly cover her mouth from his view, “This is delicious!”

There was a beat of silence between them, before Molayne couldn’t hold in a snort of laughter. The sound made Celina begin to giggle too, and with the encouragement, Molayne only laughed harder.

“I-I’m glad you like it!” he managed to get out after a few moments, reaching up to wipe his watering eyes. Celina swallowed her bite and grinned at him.

“I really do! Thanks so much for treating me!” She said, digging her fork in for another bite. Molayne just watched her for a moment, admiring her movements and joyful expression as she ate happily. After a bit, however, she paused and wiped at the corner of her mouth.

“Do I have something on me?” She asked, laughing nervously, snapping Molayne out of his little daydream.

“O-oh! No, not at all,” he reassured her, and she finally dropped her hand from her face, “I just, um… You didn’t explain what you meant by, well…”

Molayne gestured around the little bakery and at all the patrons within, people and pokémon. Celina made a small noise of realization and nodded her head.

“That’s right! Sorry,” She laughed lightly as she began to play with her hair again.

“It’s okay,” Molayne reassured her softly, continuing to stare at her. Truthfully, he was finding it difficult to do much else. Everything she did was so cute, and he could have just watched her forever. But the last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable because of his admiration, so he had said the first thing that had come to his mind.

“Well,” Celina started, twirling her fork between her fingers, “it’s just… Pokémon are basically wild animals until someone catches them, right? So, who knows what sorts of diseases and allergens and germs they could be hosting, you know? Having them out in a restaurant like this, where people eat food… The health department would shut something like that down faster than you can say ‘malasada.’” She explained, and dug into take another bite out of the pastry.

“…Huh.” Molayne scratched his chin as he thought about it. She did have something of a point, he had to admit, but then again the transference of such diseases were something that was nearly unheard of. Pokémon and humans simply were not compatible to host the same kinds of microorganisms.

“I’m not exactly complaining though,” Celina continued, resting her elbow on the table and propping her chin up in her hand as she looked around, “The atmosphere is really friendly like this. I like it.”

Neither of them said anything for a minute, and Molayne silently gazed at her from across the table. He sighed softly to himself, letting a warm, happy smile overtake his face. The Malasada was down to the size of one bite left, and Celina began to reach for it before hesitating and pulling back.

“Go ahead,” Molayne encouraged her when he noticed her hesitation. She shrugged but didn’t make a move at first, so Molayne decided to take it instead. At the same time, however, she seemed to change her mind and their forks collided. The two looked up at each other, surprised, before bursting out into laughter. Molayne sat back and wiped at his eyes, letting Celina help herself while he settled down.

“I do really like it here,” Celina finally said after she had finally caught her breath as well, very carefully splitting the last bite of the malasada in half and taking the one closest to her. Molayne leaned forward to scoop the other half onto his fork, and waited for her to continue. When she didn’t, however, he decided to speak up.

“So, why don’t you tell me more about where you’re from?” He asked, and almost immediately regretted it. Her relaxed demeanor vanished almost instantly, and she looked from him, to the others in the shop, then finally to her hands, which she had dropped into her lap.

“It sucks,” She said simply, the bitterness in her voice a shocking 180 from her previous, content tone, “and between you and me, I’m in no rush to get back.”

Molayne could do little else other than stare at her in shock. Hadn’t that been the whole reason she and Nanu sought him out today? To ask for his help getting her back home? Sure, he didn’t exactly _want_ to say goodbye to her so soon after meeting her, but he thought that she’d at least been genuinely trying to find a way to her home.

“I’m sorry,” She sighed suddenly, “I just… this is probably one of the reasons that Nanu doesn’t believe my story, but I really don’t want to go back. My world is cruel and dangerous, its leaders are nothing short of tyrants, and we’re killing what little is left for our population to live on. I’m blessed to have been able to leave it like this.”

“Wow…” Molayne tried to come up with something to respond with, but drew a blank. He sat back in his chair and let out a low sigh. He looked up at her, and saw she was still glaring daggers into her lap. So he did the first thing he could think of to try to comfort her, and reached across the table to gently touch her shoulder.

Her head snapped up and she looked from him to his hand, before reaching up and taking it in one of her own. She pulled it away from her shoulder, but did not let go, and Molayne felt his heart skip a beat when she wrapped her fingers around his for the second time that day. He did the same, and squeezed her hand softly, melting internally when he saw her smile.

“Well,” He said finally, “I… I still want to help you however I can. Whether that’s getting you back to where you came from, or settled in somewhere here in Alola… This whole situation sounds really difficult for you. I want to help out, in any way possible. A-and, I promise you, I will, i-if you’ll let me.”

“You mean it?” Celina asked him, a relieved smile coming on to her face.

“O-of course!” Molayne said, reaching up to scratch at the back of his head with his free hand, “If I had an extra room, I-I’d offer you a place to stay but-”

“Well, I am already set up at Nanu’s for now,” she cut him off, and was trying to suppress a giggle as she continued, “But I’ll keep the offer in mind.”

“A-ah, that’s true, huh?” Molayne said with a sheepish laugh. He was starting to get ahead of himself now. But when he looked down at their hands, still holding onto each other, he could feel his pulse begin to race again.

“But… Thank you, Molayne, really. I’ll keep all of that in mind,” She said kindly, gently squeezing his hand this time. He felt his heart jump into his throat at the sensation, and when he looked up to see her smiling at him, he had to remind himself to breathe again.

“A-ah… Yes! P-please do!” He stuttered out, turning bright red as he laughed nervously.

All too soon, however, he felt Celina’s hand let go and slip away from his own as she stood up.

“Anyway, speaking of, I should probably get back to Nanu’s…” She looked out the windows to see that evening was closing in fast, and finding her way back in the dark was not a favorable option.

“L-let me walk you there!” Molayne offered almost too quickly, springing to his feet as well. She giggled at him, but nodded.

“I’d appreciate it,” She said with a smile, and allowed Molayne to lead the way out of the malasada shop.

The walk back to Nanu’s was quiet, for the most part. Molayne had started out pointing out the various landmarks of Malie city, but once they were out on the route, Celina had casually linked her arm with his, and Molayne suddenly found himself having a hard time forming coherent sentences from that point on.

When they finally reached Nanu’s place, she pulled him in to a tight hug and thanked him again before finally letting go and parting with him. He watched her until she disappeared inside, waving one last time before turning around and whipping out his phone. He pulled up his contacts, and dialed the first phone number he thought of.

“Hey there, cuz!” Kukui’s cheerful voice rang out from the other end of the line.

“Kukui,” Molayne began, the giddiness clear in his voice as he spoke to his best friend, “I-I think I just met the woman of my dreams…!”


End file.
